


A Dance With Death

by MollyBriana



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyBriana/pseuds/MollyBriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LokixReader.</p><p>"You stirred slightly in your sleep as he began using his magic to work his way into your mind. This would be it, the final night he would be tormented by you. He would finally rid himself of the captivating bane of his existence."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance With Death

You trudged your way to your bed in your room at Stark Tower. It had been a busy day filled with running errands and taking care of smaller needs for the Avengers. You didn’t have any special powers or abilities, in fact you weren’t even part of the elite superhero group, yet you took care of their everyday wishes. From running out to pick up Tony Stark’s coffee, to taking Clint’s bow to be repaired at S.H.I.E.L.D., headquarters after it got damaged on a mission, you were their go to gal. While many would argue that you were easily replaceable due to the simplicity of your work, the team would argue otherwise. Your sweet disposition and cheery smile was a nice contrast to the seriousness and sometimes sarcastic tension the group often faced, despite the fact that they were all close. Having you around every day to help them or even just lend them an ear made them quite fond of you. Sure, you didn’t have a power, but you were part of the team.

Unfortunately, today had been a trying day. Tony and Clint thought it would be funny to try and bring the Hulk out. What made matters worse was that they succeeded. So now it would be up to you to take care of arranging repairs, calculating damage costs, and making note of all the experiments that had to be put on hold because of being destroyed in the lab where Bruce had his outburst. Aside from that, Steve ran out of punching bags while in the middle of training. He insisted he could go out and get his own after hearing about the earlier incident and everything you had on your plate, but you declined. It was your job, after all. Natasha and Thor were the only two that didn’t require anything from you today, and you were thankful for that.

You longingly looked at your bed, then realized you should actually get ready to go to sleep before laying down. With a sigh, you dragged yourself to the bathroom and picked up your toothbrush. After a good two minutes of practicing good dental hygiene, you reach over to your towel rack to grab a wash cloth. You ran the soft material under warm water, and began to wash the make-up off of your face.

The tepid cloth felt refreshing against your face, and for the first time all day you relaxed. You closed your eyes as the material grazed over your eyes, and you pretended as if it were washing the day’s stresses away. Yet, in this peaceful silence, you could almost detect that someone was with you. Watching you. You decided that it was just the stress of the day trying to work itself back in, and decided to hum your favorite song to shoo the notion away. Your attempts worked, but how wrong you were.

You finally made it to your bed and plopped down onto the soft mattress. You glanced over at your alarm clock to see that it was only nine at night, but you had a long day and decided it would be best to go to bed early. You burrowed under your covers and curled up, contently humming your song as you drifted off into sleep.

You didn’t notice the other figure in the dark room with you. He loomed in the corner, his eyes staring at you with burning lust and hatred. He had been watching you for a long time, yet you had no idea the man even existed. He was entranced by you. The way your face lit up when you smiled, the way your (h/l) (h/c) hair framed you (s/c) face perfectly, and how your (e/c) sparkled regardless of how tired you were from work. He was obsessed with you, and he hated it. You evoked a mixture of wrath and desire just by existing, and he could take it no more. Loki was a god, and could not be fascinated with a simple mortal such as yourself.

You stirred slightly in your sleep as he began using his magic to work his way into your mind. This would be it, the final night he would be tormented by you. He would finally rid himself of the captivating bane of his existence.

You were dreaming, but this dream was far more vivid than any other dream you’ve had. You were in an extravagant ball room that seemed to fit a palace or castle. Rich, dark colors gave the room a warm feeling. The dark mahogany floors dully reflected the people standing on it, and the closed curtain had to be made of velvet or some other expensive material. All around you, people of nobility chatted and danced to the soft waltz that echoed through the room. Despite your tastefully extravagant (f/c) ball down, you were sitting down. That is, until someone asked you to accompany them to the dance floor. You happily complied, and stood up to dance with the unknown man.

Outside of your dream, you slowly sat up in your bed and pushed the blankets off of you, leaving them to messily tumble onto the floor. Your eyes remained closed as you wistfully stepped forward while humming the waltz that surrounded you in your dream. A gentle smile remained on your face as Loki opened the door for you to step through.

Once out in the hallway, you began twirling and dancing as you were in your dream. Every now and again, a content sigh or cheerful giggle would escape from your lips and echo through the passageway.

Steve Rodgers happened to be walking through the hall as well. After a long day of training he was ready for a nice, hot shower. Before he could step into his room, he heard one of the noises you were making, and couldn’t help but peak around the corner to see what you were up to. His eyes spotted your dancing form, and he quietly called out your name as to not startle you.

“(y/n)?” he called. With no answer, he called out again, this time a bit louder in case you didn’t hear him . You didn’t even flinch as you disappeared down the dark corridor. He sighed and walked down the hallway to retrieve you, but was instantly hit back by some force that blocked his path.

His eyes widened as he looked at the seemingly clear path to the connecting hallway. Yet, no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t get by the invisible barrier that separated you both. Whatever was going on, it wasn’t good. He hastily got out a cell phone that S.H.I.E.L.D., made him carry for emergency purposes, then realized he didn’t know how to use the damn thing. If he was going to warn the others, he would have to figure it out, and fast.

The rest of the Avengers were sitting in a lounge type room, winding down from their day as well. Bruce sat on the end of the couch with a book in his hands, while Thor, Tony, and Clint cracked random jokes that would often make Natasha roll her eyes.

It was either her complete boredom or and exquisite skill for noticing things that made Natasha glance over to you first. She didn’t say a word, but only rose an eyebrow at you through the glass wall that looked into the hallway. The others probably wouldn’t have noticed if it hadn’t been distracting her.

“Nat? What are you staring at?” Clint asked as his eyes followed her gaze. Tony looked as well, and the two began cracking up.

“What is she doing?” the archer asked in between his snickers.

“I don’t know, but it’s too good to pass up,” Tony said as he whipped out his cell phone and began recording the unusual event.

Bruce looked up at the men from his book, then to you. He shook his head and looked back down, not wanting to deal with anyone in fear of bringing out the Other Guy again.

“Lady (y/n) is acting most strange. Perhaps we should assist her?” Thor suggested.

Natasha shook her head. “The girl’s had a long day. Just give her a break and let her be.” She quickly snatched Tony’s phone and deleted the video. “The last thing you need on her is blackmail. She does everything for you anyway.”

Tony gave a fake pout while Clint just laughed at the insult. By now you were out of sight, but before you were out of mind, Natasha’s phone began ringing.

She picked it up and looked at the caller I.D., with a baffled expression. The three boys watched with interested as she flipped it open and held it up to her ear. “Steve? What’s wrong? She’s what? What makes you… Oh.. A force field? Yeah, we’ll take care of it.”

The Black Widow snapped her phone shut and looked at the others in the room. “We have a problem.”

\---

In your mind, you were still in the wonderfully beautiful ballroom. You had danced with a few men, but none enough to be called your “prince charming.” Little did you know that you had waltzed your way onto the roof of the building.

You then noticed someone in unusual green and gold attire approach you. He had hazel eyes and long, dark hair that flipped a bit at the bottom. He held out a hand as a silent offer to dance, and you felt a blush begin to appear as you took his hand. A wry smile formed on his wicked lips that sent chills all over your body. You were oblivious to the fact that the chills were actually caused by the bitter night air nipping at your exposed skin.

He placed one hand on the small of your back and began swaying to the music. You didn’t know how to dance, let alone gracefully waltz with a man who, what you’ve come to understand in your dream, was your prince. Gazing into his alluring eyes made you oblivious to these details and you stepped in rhythm with the song, and stepped closer and closer to the edge of the building.

Natasha had to kick the door to the roof open, for some reason it had been locked up tight.

“Do any of you see here?” she asked as she whipped her head around.

“I see no trace of Lady (y/n) anywhere,” Thor replied.

“I’m telling you, I saw her go up these stairs,” Clint assured.

You continued to spin as the room around you blurred, you can only focus on the stunningly handsome form in front of you. As his smile widened, yours did as well. The dizzying entrancement he had you in had completely overwhelmed your senses. You were entirely enchanted with the scene around you, and couldn’t be more joyous about how the night was going.

He spun you out, and helped you take a step up onto the edge of the building, which manifested itself as a staircase in your dream. He place a chaste kiss on your hand as the song ended and leaned forward. You leaned in as well, expecting a kiss from your unknown suitor, only to feel his hands shove you backwards.

No one could see who you were dancing with, or even what state of mind you were in. All they know was that they saw the violent shove that sent you over the edge of the tower.

Tony, who had retrieved his Iron Man suit when first notified of the danger, quickly pushed you up, preventing you from falling over sixty stories to your death. At the same time, Clint managed to grab your wrists and pull you toward him, and safely back onto the building’s roof. You collapsed in his arms and became silent as your dream came to an end.

“(Y/n)?” Clint asked as he did his best to prop your body up. He didn’t expect you to go limp, after all. You slightly stirred at the noise, but didn’t move otherwise.

Bruce walked up to get a closer look at you, then came to a conclusion. “She’s sleepwalking.”

“What?” Natasha asked.

“I don’t recall any cases of sleepwalking where the person nearly dances herself off of a ledge,” Tony stated.

“(Y/n) has never done such things before. Why now?” Thor asked.

Bruce picked you up in his arms as he looked down at your peacefully sleeping form. “I don’t know, but it’s not normal. This wasn’t and accident.”

You were finally awoken when Steve unnecessarily forced the broken roof door off of its hinges. The force field wore off at the same time your dream did. He looked at the group, then down at you in utter confusion.

“You’re paying for that!” Tony stated.

“Um… Guys?” you spoke up and looked around. You knew something was up by the way all of their heads snapped around to look at you as you spoke. “…... What are we doing on the roof?”


End file.
